


Behind Your Eyes There's A Fire Burning

by louisniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry basically figure out they love each other and they have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Your Eyes There's A Fire Burning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to be like, a series or whatever, but i got bored of it, and i liked the first chapter, so here it is.

A message buzzed on Harry’s bedside table, jolting him awake and sending a stream of curses out of his mouth. He reached over and grabbed his phone. A tweet notification from [Louis. Excited, he unlocked his phone (password LTHS) and read the message:](mailto:Louis.%20Excited,%20he%20unlocked%20his%20phone%20\(password%20LTHS\)%20and%20read%20the%20message:%0d%E2%80%9C@skyleridk)

[“@skyleridk](mailto:Louis.%20Excited,%20he%20unlocked%20his%20phone%20\(password%20LTHS\)%20and%20read%20the%20message:%0d%E2%80%9C@skyleridk) Hows this , Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard. I’m happy why can’t you accept that.”

Harry re-read the tweet several times, decoding each word as if it was the secret message to him.

He couldn’t find anything.

He let the phone slide out of his hand onto the bedside table, where it continued to buzz with notifications now that Louis was on a roll, firing back responses to anything Larry related whatsoever.

It made Harry’s heart ache.

He let himself sink into his bed, feeling the cool spot beside him where Louis sometimes sat, watching movies with him, eating boatloads of popcorn, and, on occasion, talking about Eleanor, and how much he loved her.

Constant heartburn, if you asked Harry.

He let out a sigh and threw himself out of bed, already awakened and pretty upset by Louis’ early morning tweeting.

He shuffled into his kitchen, where he spent many mornings throwing bits of food at Louis, like berries and sugar grains. He sat down on the couch, turning on the TV only to see Louis’ face, smiling, happy, with Eleanor.

Harry had nothing against Eleanor. He thought she was a lovely girl and very pretty. But Harry got selfish sometimes. Sometimes he wanted to kick Eleanor in the boobs and take Louis to his room, and lock himself and Louis in there, and do strange things to him— things most people wouldn’t think of doing if you were locked in a room with your best friend.

But Louis had something against Nick Grimshaw, and Harry didn’t know what it was. Harry liked Nick— they were friends. That’s it: friends. But Louis seemed to have this aura around Nick, this negative feeling… the same feeling Louis said Harry had whenever he was around Eleanor.

Harry had a lot of sex. He wasn’t afraid to say it, but it bothered him when people called him a womanizer and a slut on his twitter. He’d had sex with at least twenty different women in the past two years, and he wasn’t upset about it. But there was something about Louis that intrigued him even more.

He watched Louis’ face flicker across the screen, as did his early-morning tweets, and then a picture of himself, smiling.

 _Do the people know that’s a show smile?_ He thought to himself.

Harry was once again jolted awake by the obnoxious pounding on the front door of his flat. He hadn’t noticed he’d drifted off. He groaned and got up, tripping over a pile of dirty clothes on the way there, and opened the door to Louis. He looked annoyed and shaken and like he had just been crying.

“Hey,” said Louis. Harry didn’t respond, he just put the tea kettle on the burner and set it on High.

He sat down next to Louis who was watching his own face flicker across the screen again, and the tweets, and Harry’s face, and Eleanor’s face, and his mum’s face and angry tweets…

Harry reached over and pulled Louis close to him, holding him tight, like he was his lifeline.

“I’m sorry,” he said to Louis. Louis smiled.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not my fault people think I’m dating my best friend. To be honest I would if I could,” he said. Harry’s eyes shot open and he couldn’t breathe for a second. He pulled back from Louis and gave him a questioning look.

“God mate I’m kidding! Take a joke, Harry!” he leaned back and laughed, his neck veins defining themselves as the melodic tone of Louis’ laugh filled Harry’s flat.

All Harry wanted to do was put his hands all over Louis, his neck, his face, his chest, his thighs…

But he knew he couldn’t.

He heard the tea kettle whistling and hastily got up to shut off the burner. Louis followed him and sat on a bar stool as Harry poured him a cup of Yorkshire Tea. Louis smiled into his cup, waiting for it to cool, and Harry rummaged around his kitchen for some sort of food— any sort of food. He found none.

Harry pulled a bar stool to the other side of the counter and sat across from Louis, who was now slowly sipping his tea. Harry watched his lips, so careful against the cup, watched how his arm muscles moved as he lifted his cup to his mouth. Louis caught him staring.

“You alright mate?” he asked, waving a hand in front of this face.

“Fine,” said Harry, clearing his throat. He took a sip of tea while it was still too hot, letting the burning liquid drip down his throat.

“Something’s wrong with you,” said Louis, setting down his tea and fidgeting with a string he withdrew from his jacket pocket.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Harry said.

“Something’s wrong, Harry. I know you,” said Louis. It was getting tenser between them. The tension was building, on the breaking point. Harry knew he had to tell Louis, but he couldn’t get the words to form on his lips. He’d told so many people before Louis: a simple _I love you_ was all it took.

But Harry’s lips wouldn’t move and his vocal cords wouldn’t work. He set down his tea and, giving Louis one simple look, kissed him full on the mouth, and slumped back to his room, shutting the door and locking it.

***

Louis’ lips stung where Harry’s had touched them. His fingers felt, mindlessly, on his lips, where Eleanor’s had been so many times before.

Louis didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know whether to cry or to cheer, to go and knock on Harry’s door or leave without a goodbye.

He loved Harry. He knew that. He knew he loved Eleanor, but the friendly love, not the girlfriend love he had to cope with. He’d liked Harry since the day they met back in 2010. But he never knew Harry had felt the same way until Harry’s lips had met his just moments ago.

Louis absentmindedly licked his lips, taking in the taste of him. When Harry had been that close he smelled like maple syrup and cupcakes. So different than what Eleanor smelled like: flowers and Jack Wills.

He made the decision to shuffle down to Harry’s room, the last room in the hallway, and knock on his door. The other side was quiet except for the droning of the TV.

“Harry,” said Louis, knocking again on his door. He heard the rustling of bed sheets and footsteps, the unlocking of the door, and Harry was looking at him again.

“Louis,” said Harry.

“Harry,” said Louis, “I didn’t know…”

“Didn’t know what? I’ve made it damn obvious, mate. Pretty damn obvious, if you ask me. Ever wonder why Larry Stylinson exists? Because you sit in my bed with me, once or twice naked. Because you hug me and treat me like your boyfriend in public. Because of that kiss at the Olympics between you and El. Because the way sometimes we look at each other on camera. Because of our friendship, because of how much we care, because we lived together for a whole year…” Harry trailed off and looked at the floor.

“Because you love me?” asked Louis.

Harry’s green eyes flickered to Louis’. His curls shifted and he stood up straighter, his weight no longer against the doorframe.

“I can’t say it,” said Harry.

“I know you can,” said Louis.

“I can’t,” said Harry again.

Louis was vaguely reminded of High School Musical with the way this conversation was heading. He was expecting Harry to burst out in song and start dancing on a baseball field.

His hands found Harry’s and gripped them tight, his thumbs rubbing the backs of his hands, feeling every ridge and crevice that could’ve existed.

“Well, I can,” said Louis. He stepped closer and moved his hands to Harry’s cheeks, his thumbs brushing them, and placed his lips on Harry’s, so lightly it couldn’t have happened.

Louis moved himself back, dropped his hands, headed for the front door, and left.

***

Harry didn’t know what to make of what just happened. He was confused and upset and generally rather flustered.

Louis was a hell of a good kisser.

Harry slowly shut his door and slid down the back until his knees were against his chest— he didn’t know where he and Louis stood and probably never would.

He sat there for a few minutes before getting up and sitting on his bed, turning up the TV until he couldn’t hear himself think, and put his hand in his pants.

The X Factor was glaring on Harry’s TV when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. His hand had long since left his sweatpants and he rolled out of bed, landing with a thud, and literally slithered to the door.

The swung it open and, what do you know, Louis stood there, in a shirt that had to be Niall’s, and shorts just a tad too long for Harry’s liking.

But what are you going to do.

“I didn’t get to say what I wanted to say before,” said Louis. Harry’s brain was whirling as Louis fingers wrung themselves out. “So I guess I’ll say it now.”

“I love you,” said Harry before Louis could. A huge grin spread across Louis’ face.

Louis grabbed Harry’s face and smashed it against his own, his breath warm. Harry’s head was dizzy as the kiss deepened and they pulled themselves into each other, their bodies touching.

“I love you too,” said Louis against Harry’s lips. The pair started walking backwards toward Harry’s bed, their tongues dancing with each other and their hands freely feeling any piece of body they could find.

Harry’s knees buckled as they found the bed, Louis was on top of him and clearly not stopping what was happening. Harry’s hands ran under Louis’ shirt and rubbed his nipples— they were hard within seconds and Louis smiled against Harry’s lips.

Louis fingers tangled themselves in Harry’s curls and his tongue reached the back of Harry’s throat, making him gag, but Louis kept going, now grinding himself against Harry. He felt Louis getting harder against him and let out a little moan.

Harry’s hands found Louis’ bulge in his jeans, palming it, letting his fingers curl around it so he was cradling it— Louis was starting to get rougher and rougher and Harry almost couldn’t take it anymore.

***

Louis didn’t know what he was doing, but he loved it.

He himself was getting harder just from being with Harry, he wanted to take off each part of his clothing and make Harry writhe for him.

Abruptly Harry pushed Louis away and Louis watched in awe as Harry unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his thighs till they hit the floor where Harry’s legs hung off the bed.

Louis heart raced, he didn’t know what to do next.

It was easy with Eleanor, it wasn’t awkward… But it did seem unnatural to him.

Somehow Louis thought Eleanor just didn’t cut it.

Well, that was mean.

Harry sat up and pulled Louis into his lap— Harry’s hard length rubbing against Louis’ jeans and making him shudder.

Louis rocked himself back and forth on top of Harry and he let out a hiss— obviously Harry was enjoying his company.

Louis’ lips met Harry’s again. Harry leaned back and Louis followed him, landing hard on his chest. Louis’ hand reached down and palmed Harry through his boxers. He could physically feel the hardness that was Harry’s length and twitched in excitement.

Almost as suddenly as it had all began Harry pushed Louis off of him and wiggled out of his boxers, finally revealing his full length, letting it slap his stomach. Harry was panting and a huge grin was spread across his face.

Louis, almost unthinkingly, took of his own pants and boxers, not even feeling his own length slapping his stomach. All that was left were their shirts.

Louis started to take off his own but Harry stopped him and pushed Louis backwards so he was a little ways from the bed. Harry got down on his knees in front of Louis and rubbed the insides of his thighs, his bum, teasing Louis.

“Just…” said Louis, pushing Harry’s head towards his cock.

Harry happily obliged and Louis suddenly had this amazing feeling ripple through his body as Harry’s mouth circled his hard dick. Louis threw his head back in ecstasy as Harry’s tongue circled the head of Louis’ cock and Harry bobbed his head up and down faster than Louis thought possible.

Louis body convulsed in pleasure as he nearly came in Harry’s mouth. Harry noticed and pulled off fast, resorting to slowly stroking Louis with his hand.

“Fuck… You…” said Louis, smiling at Harry who had gone back to stroking the insides of Louis’ thighs. “Get on your hands and knees,” said Louis.

“Why?” asked Harry, standing up and sitting back down on the bed, his erection staring back at Louis.

“I’m older,” he said, “Now turn.”

Harry did as he was told and Louis watched as he crawled into position.

***

Harry braced himself, his hands scrunching up the white sheets and his thighs tensing. He heard Louis tear open a condom and then Louis’ hands were on Harry’s backside, stroking it, letting what lube had come off the condom onto Louis’ hands rub onto Harry’s bum.

A pain shot through Harry’s lower half as Louis’ hand landed with a powerful _smack!_ on Harry’s backside.

“Fuck, Lou,” he said, looking back at him and seeing a satisfied look on his face.

“Just wanted to know you were paying attention,” said Louis, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry once again braced himself for the stretching feeling he knew was coming, he felt Louis starting to go in, and then, before Harry could react, Louis has plunged himself all the way in, and Harry cried out in pain.

“Fuck!” yelled Harry, his voice cracking.

He felt Louis beginning to go faster, not letting Harry get used to the feeling, and soon Louis was leaning over Harry, his chest against Harry’s back, their bodies sticking together with sweat.

Harry’s hand found his cock and rubbed it up and down furiously. He was getting more pleasure from Louis that he had from any girl he’d ever had sex with.

He felt Louis move and his hand was fondling with Harry’s balls, and then Louis pushed Harry’s hand off his own dick and Louis started moving his up and down his shaft instead.

The pleasure was too much.

Harry let out a low growl as his liquids shot out onto the bed and onto Louis’ long fingers. Louis groaned, letting go of Harry’s dick and licking his fingers. Harry felt Louis twitch inside of him and soon there was so much weight on Harry’s back he fell forward, his cum sticking to his stomach and Louis attempting to move to pull himself out.

Louis rolled off of Harry, and they both lay side by side, panting.

Harry’s eyes drifted closed and his fingertips reached Louis’. All too soon he was jolted awake by an awful pounding on his bedroom door.

“Harry? Louis? I know you’re in there!” yelled Eleanor through the door.

Eleanor.

Harry sat up and saw Louis chucking his clothes at him at lightning speed. “Hang on, we’re just cleaning up the candy wrappers!” Louis yelled through the door.

Harry was hit in the face with his own jeans and shirt and boxers and he quickly put them on, flipped his hair, threw the sheets over the stain he’d made on them, and got up to unlock the door.

The door swung open and Eleanor, looking innocent as ever, carefully stepped into the room. Her eyes swept over the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She sighed.

“Louis you were supposed to meet me outside my flat for dinner with me and my mum,” she said. Harry looked at her and smiled, she didn’t smile back.

That hurt.

“Sorry babe,” he said, swiftly walking over to her and kissing her lips. A twinge of pain shot through Harry and Louis’ and his eyes met for a second.

Eleanor pulled away from him and smiled. “Apology accepted.” Her eyes wandered the room and suddenly her eyes widened and she pulled away from Louis’ grasp. She met eyes with Harry and they were filled with hate. “Louis,” she said, exasperated, “What in _god’s name_ is that?” Harry’s eyes followed her finger until it landed squarely on the used condom partially hidden by the sheets.

“It’s Harry’s,” Louis lied. Eleanor looked at Harry again.

“Must’ve been from last night,” said Harry, shooting Louis a quick glance and tying the condom in a knot and tossing it in the bin. He smiled at Eleanor, who looked a bit taken aback. Once again she didn’t smile back.

“Let’s go Louis,” she said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door. Louis dug his heels into the ground and halted her. She turned around, annoyed, and put her hands on her hips. “Let’s go, Louis,” she said. He dropped her hand.

Louis took two strides toward Harry, who was freaking out, gave him a peck on the lips, strode back to Eleanor, who was now shocked _and_ annoyed, took her hand, led her out Harry’s bedroom door, and slammed it shut.

Harry sat down on the bed: he didn’t know what to think anymore.


End file.
